


The Chair

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Cat and Kara's inability to keep their hands off one another in the office leads to a very odd string of events, affecting some of their coworkers, friends, and family.





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is other than it is all the fault of two really bad influences.

**The Assistant**

It started, as it so often does, with Cat screaming.

"Ms. Teschmacher!"

Eve hadn't even sat back down at her desk after delivering Ms. Grant's morning coffee before she summoned back into the CEO's office.

"Yes, Ms. Grant?"

Cat didn't turn from where she was standing next to her desk looking at her chair.

"My chair is broken. Get me a new one."

Thinking nothing of it, Eve replied with a nod and walked back to her desk to call maintenance.

It turned out that Ms. Grant's desk chair was a custom ordered, $900 model from a company in New York. Luckily, Kara had ordered two chairs instead of just one when the original chair had been purchased, so maintenance was able to replace it with the backup before lunch.

A small, unremarkable blip on a normal day working for Cat Grant. By the end of the day Eve had even stopped wondering what the maintenance guys had meant by their baffled mutterings of "How would someone even do that to a chair?!"

 

Until two weeks later when it happened again.

 

Cat had stayed late at the office the night before helping Kara with an article. They had still been toiling away in Cat's office when Eve had left for the night. 

The next morning, Cat texted Eve to tell her she would be 15 minutes late and to make sure her coffee was still hot by the time she arrived. Also, she would be needing another new chair.

Eve walked into Ms. Grant's office to place the latte and scone on the CEO's desk. Her jaw fell open when she saw the state of the chair.

The leather on the armrests was torn to shreds. The reinforced steel underneath had been crumpled as if it was paper. One of the arms had been twisted so dramatically that it was now hanging limply off of the frame, looking like it might fall off the chair entirely at any moment.

Eve was baffled as she walked back to her desk. She sat down just as Cat arrived on her private elevator.

"Ah, good. You're here," the CEO greeted bluntly. She handed her assistant a slip of paper. "Send the bill for my new chair to this address. And best order an extra or two just in case," she added over her shoulder.

'Just in case of what exactly?' Eve wondered as she picked up her phone to dial the chair company.

 

* * *

 

**The Director**

"Supergirl!" J'onn called loudly as he walked into the command center.

The hero in question turned from where she had been discussing something with Winn.

"J'onn?"

J'onn waved the paper he was holding in his hand. "Would you care to explain to me why the DEO received a bill from CatCo for…" he glanced down at the paper, "Three custom order reinforced steal and hand stitched leather office chairs totaling twenty seven hundred dollars?"

Kara immediately went pale and started stuttering.

"She… I… um… I thought she was joking when she said she was going to send you the bill. I- I broke her office chair… chairs… I tried to be careful after the first time but I-"

"The first time what?" J'onn asked, visibly wincing and hoping his guess was wrong.

Kara blushed and stammered even more. And of course Alex chose that moment to walk into the command center.

"What's up?"

J'onn handed Alex the bill he was holding. "Your sister's girlfriend is attempting to bill the DEO for damage sustained to her office furniture that was caused by Supergirl. Damage sustained on… multiple occasions it would seem."

Alex frowned. "Damage? How? There hasn't been an alien or metahuman attack on CatCo for months."

"Based on your sister's inability to speak," the Director replied, "it would seem that the damage was caused by activities other than violence."

Alex stood, silently confused, for several seconds before her face twisted in horror and she dropped the bill.

"Oh god. I did not need to know that." She turned and walked away. "Nope. No."

 

* * *

 

**The Sister**

But running away could not save Alex. J'onn assigned her the task of dealing with the CEO's request and would not change his mind no matter how much he begged. Nor would he agree to wipe her mind after it was all handled.

And so Alex entered into… negotiations with her sister's girlfriend on whether or not the DEO was responsible for damage caused when said sister and said sister's girlfriend got frisky at the office late at night.

Negotiations that spilled over from the office into their next double date at Alex's apartment.

 

"No. Absolutely not."

Cat stared Alex down over the rim of her wine glass. "Why not? It seems like a perfectly acceptable compromise to me. I wouldn't have to replace my chair anymore, and the DEO would stop receiving bills for it's replacement."

Alex glared sideways at Maggie (who had fallen out of her chair and was now laughing hysterically on the floor) before she answered.

"I am not building you a Supergirl proof desk chair so you can have sex with my little sister at work, Cat."

Kara stayed silent, her beet red face buried in her hands in embarrassment.

"No one said you had to be the one to build it, Alex," Cat countered. She waved her free hand. "Just… assign the task to one of your lackeys. I'm sure they're not _all_ too busy fighting aliens."

Alex kicked her foot sideways towards, but missing, her girlfriend. "Maggie, I love you but if you don't stop laughing you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

The Detective immediately sobered and jumped back into her chair.

"You're right, babe. Totally not funny at all."

The room went silent again as Alex and Cat had a staring match for nearly a full minute before Alex huffed and gave in.

"Fine. But once it's done I never want to hear about it ever again. And you," she pointed at her sister who finally peaked her head out of her hands, "are buying all pizza for sister night for the next two months AND I get to pick what we watch for those same two months."

Kara nodded in agreement, then groaned when Maggie winked at her.

"Can we please talk about something else," Kara whined.

"Please," Alex agreed, trying to ignore Cat's smirk of victory.

 

* * *

 

**The Detective**

"Sawyer would know. Hey, Sawyer!"

Maggie looked up from the file she was reading.

"What is it, Ross?"

"Your girlfriend's sister works at CatCo, right?" Ross replied without turning from the tv he and a few others were staring at.

Maggie stood from her desk. "Yeah. Why?"

Ross waved at the tv. "She ever mention anything to you about Cat Grant having superpowers?"

"What?" Maggie walked over to where the group was standing. "What are you talking about, Ross. That's-"

Maggie's jaw dropped as she took in the headline on the screen.

_Is Media Mogul an Alien?_

"They've been talking about this all morning," a rookie explained. "It started with some leaked memos from CatCo. Thousands of dollars spent on really expensive office chairs just for Cat Grant. Fox News was having a field day with it. Making a huge scandal of it."

Maggie nodded. "And how did they get from expensive office chairs to accusing the Queen of All Media of being an alien?" she asked, already suspecting the answer.

"They found a source," another officer replied. "Some guy who works maintenance at CatCo. Swears up and down that he personally replaced her chair at least three times in the past two months and that every time the chair was destroyed. Steal twisted, leather ripped to shreds. So now they're saying Cat Grant must be an alien or something and that she destroys her office furniture with her super strength when she gets angry."

"Huh," was all Maggie could think to say as she watched the anchors on the screen debate Cat Grant's potential alien status.

"So," Ross prompted, grinning. "Has your girlfriend or her sister ever mentioned anything?"

Maggie just rolled her eyes. She was saved from having to answer though by the ring of her cell phone. One look at the screen had her sighing and walking away from the group as she answered.

"Danvers! What's up?"

"Maggie, when you said ride or die…" Alex jumped right in.

Maggie laughed. "I'm not helping you murder your sister, Danvers."

"I was just starting to forget and now it's all over the news!" Alex complained through the phone.

"Still not helping you murder your sister."

Alex huffed. "Why not?"

"Well for one there's no Netflix in prison," Maggie replied just as Kara herself walked into the station looking worried. Maggie watched as Kara looked around for Maggie, chewing her lip nervously before she finally spotted her.

"I could do it without your help," Alex argued. "I don't need Netflix."

Maggie shook her head. "Yeah, you could. But remember, there's no _me_ in prison either. Now as lovely as this conversation is I'm afraid I have to go. There's an alien here in need of protection."

Alex didn't hesitate. "She's there right now, isn't she."

"No idea what you're talking about, Danvers."

"Tell her she's dead!" Alex yelled into the phone. Kara's eyes widened as she came to a stop in front of Maggie and Maggie laughed.

"Love you, too, Danvers. I'll talk to you later." She hung up without waiting for Alex to respond and looked at Kara.

"You here hiding from your sister or your girlfriend, Little Danvers?"

"Both I think," Kara replied. "Cat wouldn't stop laughing and talking about how negotiations are going to be so much easier now. It's usually hot but it was starting to freak me out a little how enthusiastic she is about the whole thing. And Alex is only responding to my texts with skull emogis."

Maggie shook her head. "Let's go get you some donuts until Alex calms down."

  

* * *

  

**1 year later….**

"I can't help but feel like you tricked me, Danvers," Lucy Lane grumbled from behind her desk, which was piled with paperwork.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked from the couch on the other side of the office.

"When J'onn retired you could have taken the job as Director of the DEO. But instead you recommended me for the job. And now I'm stuck with all this."

She waved her hand.

"Look at this paperwork I have to deal with all the time now. This is my life. Requisitions, injury reports, bills from…" she picked up one envelope "CatCo?"

"What?!" Alex jumped to her feet but Lucy was already opening the envelope.

"Why is CatCo billing us for a desk?"

"KARAAA!!!"


End file.
